donkey_kong_country_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryker Sampson
Ryker Sampson is the supporting protagonist of "Donkey Kong Country Escapades," an ally to Team DK, and Simon's twin brother. Voices * Murakami Sōta (Japanese; Teenager) * Shōta Aoi (Japanese; Adult; As Shouta Aoi) * Haley Joel Osment (English; Teenager) * Matthew Broderick (English; Adult) * Cristóbal Obregón (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Arturo Mercado (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Fernando García Baró (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Sergio Zamora (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Víctor Gómez (Catalan; Teenager) * Sergio Zamora (Catalan; Adult; As Sergi Zamora) * Antoine Dubois (French; Teenager) * Emmanuel Curtil (French; Adult) * Xavier Dolan (Canadian French; Teenager; As Xavier Dolan-Tadros) * François Godin (Canadian French; Adult) * Max Felder (German; Teenager) * Julius Jellinik (German; Adult) * Fabrizio De Faviis (Italian; Teenager) * Riccardo Rossi (Italian; Adult) * Francisco Alves (Portuguese; Teenager) * Carlos de Freixo (Portuguese; Adult) * Alexandre Drummond (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) * Guilherme Briggs (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * Gāo Dé-Yǔ (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * Lǐ Yǒng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult; As Leo Lee) * Hǎo Xiáng-Hǎi (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * Rèn Yà-Míng (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * Lou Zi-Fung (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) * Zim Seoi-Man (Cantonese Chinese; Adult; As Jim Chim) * Kim Seon-Yu (Korean; Teenager) * Jang Se-Jun (Korean; Adult) * Christoffer Lund Skov (Danish; Teenager) * Peter Jorde (Danish; Adult) * Fabian L'Honoré Naber (Dutch; Teenager) * Jurrian van Dongen (Dutch; Adult) * Jonathan Jaarnek-Norén (Swedish; Teenager) * Frank Ådahl (Swedish; Adult) * Gísli Baldur Gíslason (Icelandic; Teenager) * Felix Bergsson (Icelandic; Adult) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norwegian; Teenager) * Håvard Bakke (Norwegian; Adult) * Nueaduang Srisang (Thai; Teenager) * Sumet Ong-Art (Thai; Adult) * Stanislav Revazov (Russian; Teenager) * Evgeniy Ivanov (Russian; Adult) * Marek Molak (Polish; Teenager) * Paweł Tucholski (Polish; Adult) * Pekka Lehtosaari (Finnish; Teenager) * Paavo Kerosuo (Finnish; Adult) * Viktor Baradlay (Hungarian; Teenager) * Gábor Hevér (Hungarian; Adult) * Thodorís Tsákonas (Greek; Teenager) * Zaharías Róhas (Greek; Adult) * Alon Brend (Hebrew; Teenager) * Alon Ofir (Hebrew; Adult) * Karim El-Huseini (Arabic; Teenager) * Hisham Noor (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Ryker is a 14 year old boy with short dark chocolate brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black tanktop underneath a red and white varsity jacket, cargo pants, and white shoes. At age 20, Ryker wears a pale yellow long-sleeved, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red apron, dark olive green pants, a red bow tie, and dark gray shoes, yet he retains his short dark chocolate brown spiky hair and brown eyes. During the summer season, he wears his black tanktop, dark olive green cargo shorts, black socks, and white converse shoes. During the fall season, his outerwear is his red and white varsity jacket and a red newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, his outfit is a black long-sleeved turtleneck sweater and black socks with gold toes and heels, along with his cargo pants and white shoes. His winter outerwear is a red snow hat with a white pom-pom, a red long-sleeved coat, crimson snow pants, black mittens, a black scarf, and white boots. When going out in the rain, he wears a turquoise long-sleeved raincoat, a turquoise rain hat, and turquoise boots. At night, he wears a light red short-sleeved shirt and red long pajama pants with yellow stars on them as his pajamas in the spring. His pajamas consist a light red tanktop and red shorts as his pajamas in the summer. His pajamas are a red long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets and red long pajama pants, and sometimes wears red slippers in both the fall and the winter. His party outfit is a red long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a white bow tie, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a crimson sleeveless vest with three black buttons, red pants, black shoes with white spats on them, and a red top hat with a black ribbon, and sometimes carried a black cane with a gold tip. At a royal ball, he wears a red long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, Tuscan red pants with yellow lining, white gloves, and white boots. When going swimming, he wears red swimming trunks. When going to church, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a purple long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a black loose bow tie, purple pants, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. His Halloween costume is an Aladdin (Prince Ali) costume consisting a cream colored turban with a purple feather and a turquoise jewel on a gold brooch, a cream colored long-sleeved Arabic short with poofy sleeves and gold shoulder and sleeve rims, a gold belt, cream colored Arabic pants with poofy legs, a purple cape, and gold Arabic shoes. Personality Relationships Simon Sampson Simon is Ryker’s twin brother. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christmas Specials *Donkey Kong Country Escapades: A Christmas Special Movies * Donkey Kong Country Escapades: The Movie Trivia *Like Simon, Ryker is also in junior high and in 8th grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Ryker starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4’s first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, he is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is a teenager. *Like his brother, his favorite school subjects are English, history, P.E. (Which stands for physical education), and science. *He hates math (Especially algebra) just like his brother. *His little sister, Sally, often bugs him, along with Simon. For instance, if she does this to either him or Simon, either one will tell her to “Get out of our room,” physically abuse her, or bandage her head up with duct tape. *He does not like being grounded or sent to detention, either. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists